Noctis vs Joker
Noctis vs Joker is a Fan-Made One Minute Melee battle made by GabrielMaster721, that features Noctis L+cis Caelum from the JRPG game developed by Square Enix, Final Fantasy 15, and Ren Amamiya, from the JRPG game developed by Atlus, Persona 5. Description Season 1 Episode 2! FInal Fantasy VS Persona! The main faces of the new generation of JRPGs face off against each other to see who will be the king of this genre! Will the King of Light end his opponent? Or will he not see coming his defeat by the hands of the Joker? Intro '60 SECONDS' '2 FIGHTERS' '1 VICTOR' Battle During the night, there's an exposition of a very expensive relic. There's a guard on the main entrance. Guard: Hmph... Why am I here... There's no point on doing anything here. Argh, if someone were to steal it, they would at least have the brain to hide themselves...Huh? The guard sees a figure on the top of a nearby building. Joker: You're clever, huh? Guard: Huh?! Joker quickly gets down and knocks the guard out with a single hit. Joker: But you clearly don't know a thing about thieves like me. Someone calls him. Ryuji: Joker, do your mission quick! You said Morgana wanted you to go bed at time? Well, you see. Joker: I get it. I'll be back in a few minutes. The call ends. With the only person able to see him knocked out cold, he proceeds to enter the musseum from the ceiling. But, before he has the chance of jumping and entering, he hears some steps getting closer. Joker: Who's there?... Noctis comes closer, letting Joker see him among the dark. Noctis: I'll warn you before it's too late. Get out of here, or I'll have t-'' Joker fires his gun at Noctis, but he blocks it with his Engine Blade. ''Joker: Wow, you're faster than I anticipated... Noctis: Don't underestimate me. But, I'll guess that's something I'll have to teach you myself. Joker listens to his words, and without second thoughts, decides to fight. (Cue. Final Fantasy 15 OST - Invidia) Joker: Persona! Joker summons Arsene behind him. Noctis: Well then... Noctis summons his Royal Arms around him. Noctis: Let's see how long your tricks last. LET YOUR SKILLS DO THE TALKING! GO WILD! 60 seconds. Arsene flies at Noctis prepared to use Cleave, as the King of Light grabs the Katana of the Warrior. As both of them slash each other, the screen turns black during the moment of the attack, and it turns back on, before showing Noctis being wounded, leaving him vulnerable. Noctis: Urgh! Arsene grabs Noctis, throws him to the floor, and then punches him multiple times, until he punches him so hard, that he breaks the ceiling and falls to the floor of the musseum, as all the people around run away as they see Arsene enter as well. 50 seconds. Noctis: Damn you... Noctis gets up, as Joker jumps from the ceiling to the floor. Noctis: Well, then. Time to get serious! Noctic quickly dissapears and cuts Arsene down on a single slash, and goes at Joker. Joker: Huh?! Noctis hits him multiple times, until Joker dodges and kicks his katana away, and summons Odin, who throws a lightning, throwing Noctis to the air, who as he lands, quickly gets up. 40 seconds. Noctis summons his Blade of the Mystic, and runs at him. Odin uses Thunder Reign multiple times, and Noctis dodges all of them while running, before jumping at him swinging his blade as a trap, and appearing behind Joker to slash him multiple times, just to bring him to his knees. Odin quickly notices and throws a lightning at Noctis, but he jumps and dodges, before slashing him on the chest, wounding him seriously, and defeating him. Noctis: You're too reliant on your summons... 30 seconds. Noctis grabs his neck, before throwing him to the wall. Noctis: ...but in ends now. Joker smiles. Joker: The last surprise... Noctis: Huh? Joker summons Satanael. Joker: Is the one you'll never see coming! Satanael quickly uses his Riot Gun to blow Noctis away, dealing heavy damage and making him bleed. Noctis: Damn!... Noctis summons all of his Royal Arms around him. 20 seconds. Joker: Pillage him, Satanael! Satanael is about to use his Sinful Shell, but Noctis throws his Star of the Rogue at his arm to prevent him from using it, as he quickly appears behind him and slashes him with his Sword of the Father. Noctis: Get lost! Joker tries to kick him, but Noctis dodges and slashes him as well, before using the Mace of the Fierce, to pull out a Home Run on Satanael, and doing the same with Joker. Satanael uses his Cosmic Flare, who Noctis tries to block, but gets burned to near death, as he tries to heal himself. 10 seconds. Satanael quickly appears behind him, throws him to the air. Noctis throws all of his left Royal Arms at Satanael, and some of them do hit him, and as he reaches Noctis, the latter teleports behind him to decapitate him, but Joker throws a knife at Noctis's shoulder, damaging and distracting him. Satanael uses that time of vulnerability to grab him, throw him to the floor, and use his final attack, Sinful Shell, creating a massive explosion, which could be seen from a mile ago. 0 seconds. K.O! The music stops. The dust clears out, as Noctis is seen, defeated, on the floor. Joker goes to check if he's still alive, and his heart is still pumping. Joker: You were kinda right with not underestimating you. You were stronger than expected. Satanael then dissapears, and Joker hears a lot of police cars getting closer. Joker: Well, gotta g-'' (Cue: Persona 5 OST - Life Will Change (Instrumental) 0:28) His eyes look straight forwards, as he sees Morgana walking slowly at him. ''Joker: Oh, hi, Morgana, I... Morgana: Don't excuse yourself. You're going to bed. Right. NOW! Joker tries to run away from him, but Morgana chases him. Morgana: You're not running away from me! Joker. I swear...! Joker runs across the whole city trying to go home before Morgana catches him. Morgana: Get back here! Results THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... JOKER! Category:Protagonist themed One Minute Melees Category:"Final Fantasy vs Persona" themed One Minute Melees Category:Male-only battles Category:JRPG Fighters Category:Gab Category:2019 Category:GabrielMaster721 Category:One Minute Melees with Music